The Unwanted
by GirlsLoveJDiamond
Summary: When trouble winds itself around the BTR boys again, they find themselves in a sick web that they may be stuck to. Can an illness cast upon them bring the boys to their demise? Or will they pull through? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Paralyzed

**Hello there! This is my first angst story like this so sorry if it sucks! Ok, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

"DOGS! STOP SOUNDING SO NOT AWESOME! AGAIN FROM THE TOP!" Yes, there were the BTR boys, rehearsing 'Windows Down' for the eleventh time in the past hour. No one really can understand why Gustavo continuously yells at the boys when they're clearly singing correctly with clear harmonies and spot-on melodies. As the big man continues to yell, his assistant, Kelly Wainwright, shakes her head in disgrace. She loves these boys and thinks they deserve better treatment, being that they came from such a small town in Minnesota. The only reasonable answer for Gustavo's behavior is probably that he wants this album to be better than the last two. With all the stress of Hollywood and competing artists and bands, Gustavo lets his feelings out as fits of rage towards the boys.

Carlos, the youngest of the group, stares at his producer with tired eyes. Usually, his eyes are filled to the brim with excitement and eagerness, but being that they've been at the studio for 7 hours rehearsing new songs and dance moves, his luster is gone. He weakly holds onto the microphone as the music begins again and the hard stare of Gustavo drills into his and his band mates' heads. The guitar part starts pounding in his head through the headphones around his helmet clad head as he and the boys begin to sing.

_Throw it up!_

_WOO HOO! _

"CUT!" Gustavo screams into the guys' ears, making them jump a little.

"What now, Gustavo?" speaks their unofficial leader, Kendall. Always speaking his mind and talking back to Gustavo, this isn't unusual behavior for the blond boy. He stares into the man's unforgiving eyes as Gustavo stares back. Kelly elbows Gustavo, turns off the mic so the boys wouldn't hear, and begins talking to Gustavo.

All at once, the boys take the opportunity to sit down and lean against the walls of the tiny recording booth. Leaning their heads against the wall behind them, they close their eyes while trying to get a quick rest. They don't dare to say anything, as their throats are shot once again due to the many hours of singing over and over again. _Why do we have to go through this torture?_ is a thought going through all the guys' minds right now. They can never understand why Gustavo is always so strict when Kelly says they're doing just fine. They all know that hard work is needed to make this the greatest album ever, but they're still human! They need a break once in a while and their only source of one is when Gustavo can't come into work. How is that fair?

"Boys, you can all go now. You did wonderful today. Oh, and you're off tomorrow!" Kelly's sweet voice is heard through the boys' headphones, causing all their eyes to open simultaneously and grins to form on the tired faces.

They instantly stand up and see a grinning Kelly and pouting Gustavo staring through the sound-proof glass of the recording booth. "Thanks, Kelly! Bye!" The boys all say and rush through the door and out the front doors of Rocque Records. Logan immediately begins bowing down to the ground and saying "Thank you!" over and over again. James was too busy fixing his hair in his mirror to notice while Kendall and Carlos sat on a nearby bench and waited for their limo back to the PalmWoods.

Once the limo pulled up, the boys immediately jumped in and closed their eyes. The trip back was silent except for the slight snoring coming from the boys. Being that they doze off every day, the driver was used to having to wake up the boys. He knew to never wake up anyone but Logan because waking up the others was dangerous, so he let Logan take care of it. Once he'd reached the boys' home, he slowly shook Logan's shoulder, causing the boy's eyes to flutter open, muscles to stretch, and a yawn to come from his mouth. The driver waited for the other boys to exit the limo before closing their door and driving back to Rocque Records.

"Man, today went by slow!" Carlos said as he took his normal seat on the L-shaped couch in Apartment 2J.

"I know! I need to seriously spend tomorrow catching up on my beauty sleep!" James called as he plopped down on the couch, too. This was followed by Logan then Kendall.

"Ugh, I need to relax. Movie night?" Kendall asked his friends. Thankfully it's Friday and now they have Saturday off, so it's a perfect time for a movie. Usually, they don't have time for movies, but now feels like a good time to watch one. He receives nods from all his friends, so he looks over to the movie stand to see all their DVDs.

"What genre?" Kendall asks.

"Comedy! Come on guys, we need a good laugh!" Carlos bursts out.

"Yeah, I agree with Carlos. A comedy would be nice." Logan agrees.

"Aw, I wanted to watch something with action! I kinda wanna stay awake for the entire movie!" James complains to his friends.

"I gotta go with James with this one. Action sounds cool!" Kendall says. A riot is about to begin.

"Comedy!" Carlos and Logan yell.

"Action!" James and Kendall yell back.

"Comedy!"

"Action!"

"Comedy!

"Action!"

Throughout all the yelling, they are oblivious to all else. Being that they live in an apartment building with all other teens and kids, there's really no need to lock the front door. There have never been any break-ins in the history of the PalmWoods so there wouldn't be any reason to believe there'd be one now. Until now. The door quietly opening and closing went unnoticed by any of the boys.

The bickering between the two different genres was subsided and replaced by an all-out brawl between the friends. James was taking on Logan while Carlos and Kendall battled it out. It was a pretty unfair fight considering how much bigger Kendall and James were than Logan and Carlos, so the fight came and went quickly.

"Action it is then." Kendall said standing up with a grin on his face and high-fiving James. This received groans from Logan and Carlos.

"At least let us choose since you got to pick what kind of movie we're watching." Logan bargained with his friends.

"Yeah! How about a _Mission Impossible _movie? Or one of the _Iron Man_ movies? Oh, how about a _James Bond_ one? Or, we can.."

"CARLOS!" The rest of the guys yell. They know how Carlos can go on for hours and hours without being stopped.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Um, I'm feeling a Tom Cruise movie would be good for tonight. Let's do Mission Impossible 2. Carlos, does that sound good?" Logan would pick the movie that has to do with disease.

"Sure! I'll go get popcorn! Woo!"

"Ok, hold on, Logan left the DVD in our room. Be back in a  
sec." Kendall states before running to grab the movie.

"Thank god we're watching this movie. Tom Cruise is a great person to look up to! He's an actor, gets all the celebrity women, plus he has great muscle tone and not to mention the hair! He's like an older me!"

"Wow, I never really noticed that before, James. Good comparison." Logan says to his brunette friend.

"Yeah, it took me about 3 weeks to think of it after we saw that _Risky Business _movie!" This receives a shake of the head from Logan.

"I'm back! Let's do this!" Kendall announces after coming back from his and Logan's shared room.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The microwave beeps, signifying that the popcorn is ready.

"Perfect timing! Carlos, hurry up! The movie's not gonna wait for you!" James calls.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Shh!"

The movie plays and begins to spill the contents of the plot to the boys for the tenth time since they've been in LA. They don't have many movies because they don't usually watch them, but who can pass up a _Mission Impossible_ movie?

Halfway through the movie, something catches Logan's eye that's on the floor in the dark apartment. He ignores it and continues to watch the screen. The 'thing' Logan saw moves behind the couch, along with the other three 'things' Logan didn't see. They quietly sit behind the couch awaiting their time to strike.

Soon enough the movie is over, leaving the boys very tired. They continue to sit there, too lazy to go up to their rooms, let alone take the movie out of the DVD player.

"Man, I'm beat. Gustavo really left me drained." Logan says.

"I know. I don't even want to get up." James says as he cuddles into couch with a fuzzy blanket.

"Same. I can't believe the torture we went through today at the studio." Carlos states.

"That's not the only torture you're gonna go through."

"What, Kendall?"

"I didn't say anything, Carlos. But I did hear something. Guys?" He turns to his friends on his left, but quickly wishes he didn't. There's Logan and James, sitting straight with unblinking eyes at the blank TV screen with blue veins popping through their skin. Fear doesn't begin to describe the look on their faces, which looks like aren't able to move. Their eyes scream for help but their mouths remained closed. Kendall quickly turns his head to the right to see Carlos in the same position as the others – his now wide chocolate eyes contrasting the blue on his neck and sides of his face. Kendall then feels a slight prick on the back of his neck, instantly finding how hard it is to breathe, let alone move. Paralyzed.

The sound of heavy boots is heard by all the guys as it appears to be coming from behind them. Soon, they find themselves being forced to stare at four large men in black with hard faces and large biceps.

"Hello there, Big Time Rush."

* * *

**Ok, there's Chapter 1. Not sure of when the next chapter will be up, but don't worry, it won't be a long wait! Review:)**


	2. Injection

**Ok Chapter 2! I kinda really like this chapter, but it's a little creepy! Haha! enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

The menacing looks of the four large men stare into the paralyzed eyes of the four boys. They would've never guessed this would ever happen to them. _What do these people want? What will they do? We need help!_ These are only some of the frantic thoughts going through the confused heads of the boys. The men in front of them slowly inched forward, one man for each boy. They can see the black pants each are wearing with black sweatshirts and a black ski mask to complete the look. On the belt of each man are a rope, radio, and gun. If the guys could move, let alone speak, they'd scream and run right out of there.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" the man in front of Kendall teases. Kendall sure knows what he'd do to this guy if he could move.

"Ok, Tony, you grab the blond, Mark, grab the Latino, and Fred, you get the tall brunette at the end. I've got this one." The man facing Logan speaks. _Grabbing us? Where are we going? Oh my god, WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED!_ Logan's thoughts were the same as the others and full of terror. Nothing could've ever prepared them for this.

"These boys are being so good! Not fightin' us or yellin' or nothin'. We like you guys." Mark received a smack in the back of the head from Tony as he continued to lift he non-moving Kendall from the couch. Being that they were extremely buff, they lifted each boy with ease.

"Shut up, stupid, and just keep walking. Boss wants to see these guys by midnight." Tony spoke up. _Who's this boss person we have to see now? _

"Don't worry, we only gave you a little dose of contaneon. It'll wear off in about five hours." Fred said with an evil smirk. "The boss'll need you to be extra polite when he's talkin'."

Being held over the shoulder by their respective man, the boys' eyes desperately searched for help in the hallways, but because it was ten o'clock and no one was to loiter the lobby after nine, the hallways were deserted. The men trudged down the stairs and out the back entrance of the PalmWoods over by the dumpsters. There was a black van waiting for them in the night, doors open to invite the boys in. One by one, the guys were put into the back of the van so their shoulders were touching and they had nothing to look at but the ceiling of the moving vehicle. Their hearts were racing and an infinite amount of questions kept racing through their minds. They felt every turn the van made for the next 2 hours and found the trip excruciatingly silent. One of the big questions in the guys' minds was _Why?_

After the 2 hours was up, the boys felt the van come to a screeching stop and heard the various sounds of opening and closing doors. When the back door opened to reveal the stone cold faces of the kidnappers, the boys wanted to cry. They didn't want to go with these men, let alone meet their boss. If the boss was as intimidating as his workers here, the boys would probably die from panic.

They saw a building that looked like any average building with many windows and stories. There was no name that they could see on the side of the building they were at because it appeared to be a back entrance.

"Yo, Roy, the boss want us in room 214 or 523?" the man who was carrying Carlos asked the man that was carrying Logan.

"214, science lab." was all he said. _Why are we going to a science lab? They're gonna cut us open and dissect us, aren't they? I'm too pretty to be cut open!_ was what James was thinking of right now. It was pretty much the same as the other boys' thought, except for the being too pretty part. The heavy door to the back entrance was opened by Tony and in went Fred, Mark, and Roy. He closed the door quietly behind the men and headed for the stairs. They headed to the second floor with their respective boys over their shoulders, waiting to see the boss. The boys were beyond panicked.

'Center for Disease Research' was printed on the door of the second floor and was quietly opened by Fred. _Disease? Ew, gross!_ were the thoughts in Carlos' mind. He never encountered diseases, being that his whole family was quite healthy and died only of old age. He didn't really know what to expect at the moment.

"You boys better behave." Mark said as they walked through the dimly lit research center. They could see four large pod-like looking things lined against the wall in the distance and could already guess that they were for them. The whole setting looked like a scene from the movie they had just watched, creating an eerie feeling. The men took their boys to these pods, which they could now see had dangling chains hanging from the top and chains on the bottom to lock up their arms and legs. _That's stupid. We can't even move anyway, retards, _Kendall thought. They put Kendall in the pod to the left followed by Logan, James, and then Carlos. If they could, the boys would be shaking right now. This was the most frightening thing they've ever experienced and no one was here to save them. Heck, they didn't even know where they were!

In the distance, a man was slowly walking towards the boys. His footsteps were slow and with each step, each boy filled up with more anxiety. They don't know what this man will say or do and it was nerve-wracking. Finally, the man stood in front of the guys. He looked to be in his mid to late fifties and had a graying head of hair. He stood at about 6'1", almost as tall as James, with a long, white lab coat on over a pair of khakis and light blue buttoned shirt. Thick framed black glasses sat in front of his piercing blue eyes. His face was serious as he made no movement and stared the boys down. Unfortunately, the boys had no other option but to look at this intimidating man who had the power over everyone in the room. He finally spoke:

"Welcome to the Center for Disease Research, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos." He pointed to each of the boys from left to right as he said their names. His voice was low and grave, giving the guys goose bumps. "You're probably wondering why you're here. Well, allow me to explain. My name is Dr. Helmswick. I've worked at the Disease Center for the past 20 years all alone, due to the dangerous bacteria lining this very room." The boys' hearts dropped. "You've met my workers here, correct? Tony, Fred, Mark, and Roy? Well, they've done their job perfectly tonight. Men, you are dismissed for now." The tough looking men quickly left through the door of which they came from. "Boys, I take my job very seriously and love to learn about the human immune system. I need people to help me with my research or else things just wouldn't be discovered. You boys were randomly selected to aid me in my research about a disease I've been studying for years now. You may be wondering how exactly you'll be helping me, so I'll explain. Behind me are four injecting guns filled with bacteria called lerigium. It's found in the air we breathe and the things we come in contact with every day. This bacteria needs to be studied, as it's been observed to cause a disease called Hindericks. Five out of every ten people get it, although it is commonly mistaken for cancer and never treated correctly. Oh, what an awful disease, with many different stages of misery and torment. I won't begin to go into detail, as I'm on a clock with you boys. We can't have the contaneon wearing off now, can we? Anyway, there seems to cure for the disease, but it hasn't been fully proven yet. That's where you boys come in. You will be infected by a particularly large dose of lerigium in order for you boys to obtain the disease. Yes boys, I'm deeply sorry, but research is research. Anyway, you will live with the disease in your system for two and a half weeks until an antidote will be given to you. Then, we will see if the cure works. If it does, you live your normal lives again, but if not, well, there'll be four new grave stones to be made out. I'm afraid this is no joke, but do know that you were randomly selected. I'll give you boys about fifteen minutes of alone time to let everything that I've told you settle in. Behave." He slowly walked away from the boys and out the door to the staircase, just as the other men did.

None of the boys could really breathe right now. They were in shock. None of this was real to any of them. _No one could get away with this. This was all a dream. None of this was real._ They boys' thoughts raced around in their head. It sounds like this disease will be more torturous than dealing with Gustavo for 24 hours straight. The information just handed out to them was barely processing in their minds due to the fact that they had a hard time believing any of this was existent. And quicker than any of the guys realized it, fifteen minutes was up.

"Ok boys, let's get this show on the road." Dr. Helmswick grabbed one of the four injecting guns and slowly walked over to Carlos. His heart beat faster with every step the man took until he thought that it was going to pop out of his chest. He wished he could move and run the heck out of there, but unfortunately, he just couldn't. The gun neared him and a red liquid was seen through a clear part of the gun. It looked exactly like the injecting gun from the movie. It approached Carlos' bicep and the coldness of the tip made Carlos almost shudder a bit. Closing his eyes was all he wanted to do, but he couldn't even do that. Soon enough, Carlos felt a pinch in his right bicep and saw the gun was empty. He felt the red liquid filled with bacteria flow throughout his body. He wanted to start sobbing, but he just couldn't. The doctor walked away from the Latino and back to the table where he exchanged the empty gun for a new one filled with lerigium. He walked over to James now, the agonizingly slow process beginning again. This happened two more times until each boy was injected with the disease-causing bacteria.

"Now, time for a little _Brotine_**-**_Zero_ to help the disease take effect quickly. I'm terribly sorry boys." He came to each of the boys with a regular looking syringe used as the doctor's office for vaccines. It was filled with a clear liquid and was injected into the left bicep of each boy. The effects started quickly, causing the room to spin and look distorted. Blackness crept in the corners of their eyesight and their eyelids suddenly moved and closed on their drowsy eyes. Before the boys let unconsciousness take them over, they heard Dr. Helmswick's last words:

"Nighty-night, Big Time Rush."

* * *

**Alrighty then. So, before I leave you, yes, I do watch a lot of action movies. Yes, I made up all the chemicals, bacteria, disease, and so forth. Yes, Brotine-zero is a fake chemical from the movie ****_Knight and Day_****, and YES it is with Tom Cruise! Ok, maybe chapter three will be poster tonight, or maybe tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Review please:)**


	3. Realization and Headaches

**Hello everyone! I just keep writing today so yay! Two updates in one day! I wanted to apologize for forgetting to mention that the boys live on their own. So no Mama Knight and Katie in this one. Sorry! Ok, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

He awoke with a gasp, eyes shooting open in a second. Wow, he had the strangest dream. Dreaming of some kidnappers and a bacterium, diseases and such. It just seemed so real. No, no, he was in his bed and there's one of his best friends in the other bed right next to him. Obviously is was just a dream! Right?

He thought of how he'd been paralyzed along with his three friends and used to help research a deadly disease. The feeling of helplessness had risen in his body so much that he had wanted to cry. Seeing the injection gun and feeling the cool tip against his LA tanned skin was so intimidating. He remembers when the room started spinning and darkness overtook him. That must've been when he woke up.

_What time is it?_ Rolling over to see the time, he nearly fell off his bed in shock. He begins to listen for any movements in the apartment from the other guys, but fails to hear anything. This was too weird.

"LOGAN! WAKE UP!"

His friend's eyes immediately opened and scanned the room confusedly before they land on his friend in the bed parallel to his.

"Logan! Why are we sleeping when it's three in the afternoon?!"

The two look to the window to see sunlight trying to pry its way inside of the room through the wooden shades. "KENDALL! OH MY GOD!" Logan immediately sprinted from his bed and made his way over to Kendall's bed. He jumped on him and hugged him as though his life depended on it.

"Logan, I'm so confused. Why are we all sleeping?"

"Kendall! Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Logan gave Kendall a questioning face while waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah we went to work and got sent home a little early then we watched a movie. But you know, I had the strangest dream last night." Logan's eyes grew wide.

"Was it about a disease?" Logan asked timidly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Instead of answering in words, Logan lifted his and Kendall's right arm sleeve to reveal spots that looked identical. Like they had received a shot.

Logan proceeded to smack Kendall behind the head. "THAT WAS REAL! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kendall's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. No, that wasn't real. That was a dream. A horrible nightmare is a better way to describe it, but still it wasn't real.

"Oh my god." Logan ran out of his and Kendall's shared room and to James and Carlos' room to find the two teens sleeping in bed. "WAKE UP!" he screamed through their room. The two woke up with a jump and extremely terrified looks on their faces.

"Logan! Jeez, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Logan didn't respond to Carlos but instead ran towards him in an effort to observe his right arm. And sure enough, there was a spot on his arm, too. He raced over to James' bed finding the same results. "Come on, we need to talk." was all he said before walking back into his and Kendall's room. James and Carlos followed with confused looks etched on their faces.

When they entered the room, they immediately noticed Kendall sitting in his bed, making no movements at all with his mouth open and a look of panic on his face. "Dude, Kendall, what's wrong?" James asked his blond friend.

"James, Carlos, you might wanna sit for this one." Logan began to say while trying to keep his cool. "Do you two have any recollection of anything that happened yesterday or have any odd dreams last night?"

Carlos' face turned to a ghostly white when he recalled the events that he and his friends went through that passed night. He turned to Logan and just barely managed to nod his head. This made Logan pale a little, too.

"Um, I remember my dream about some sort of doctor and not being able to move." James' answer was all Logan needed to start panicking. He began hyperventilating and his eyes appeared to grow to the size of apples.

"Logan, what's going on?" James began. He can see Carlos had tears forming in his eyes.

"Everyone, pull up your sleeves so I can see your left bicep. NOW!" Logan commanded his friends. His observations shocked him as he saw what he did not want to see. They all had similar spots on their left arm that also appeared to be from a shot.

"James, that was no dream." Logan couldn't manage to say anything more. He wasn't used to having to be the one in charge and having to explain things. That was Kendall's job.

He took a deep breath and tried to continue. "Last night, when we were watching _Mission Impossible 2_, men came in, paralyzed us and took us to their boss who then injected us with a deadly disease. Guys, this all happened. It wasn't a dream."

Logan received shocked faces from everyone. No one could really process what was going on. No way. They were just a group of teens in a band called Big Time Rush that came from Minnesota. No way were they somehow laced into an evil doctor's plans.

"No." This was the first thing Kendall had said since James and Carlos came in. They all turned to look at him and saw tears in his eyes. "No. No. This isn't real. I'm still dreaming. No way am I gonna die from a disease when I'm only eighteen! No way!" Kendall had a classic case of denial.

"Yes, Kendall. Yes. But, we're not necessarily gonna die from it." Logan was trying to help his friends realize that this was real, but they have to be strong.

All of a sudden, James flailed his arms out and hugged everyone so tightly that they couldn't breathe. He just couldn't let them go. Not now. Not ever. He began crying while he held his friends, causing his friends' unshed tears to fall as well. Never in all their lives would they have even thought something like this would happen.

"Wh-what are we g-gonna do?" Carlos asked in between breaths. He felt like he was in a trap that he'd never escape from.

"I-I don't know." Logan answered truthfully. He never once thought about having to live with a disease. He had never had to. Living in LA with his friends was great and life was great. Up until now.

"Guys, we need to ask ourselves something." Kendall spoke up. "How do we all feel right now? I mean, who knows when this thing's gonna really kick in."

"I just feel tired. Like worn out and stuff." James answered truthfully.

"Yeah, me too."

"Same."

"I feel tired, too."

"Ok, so we're in the first stage – tiredness. Logan, what do you think will be next?" Kendall asked his aspiring young doctor friend.

"Well, considering that Dr. Helmswick is letting it stay in our system for two and a half weeks, I can guess that symptoms are going to come and go pretty quickly. I mean, he says it has many stages so I'd guess maybe feeling like you have a fever or maybe nausea."

"Ok, everyone grab a bucket and go back to bed. And tell your room mate if you start feeling different." Kendall instructed his friends. They all leapt up to go find something that they could use to purge in if they needed to. James and Carlos soon brought waste baskets into their room, changed into their pajamas and fell asleep. Kendall and Logan followed.

* * *

Carlos woke from a few hours of sleep feeling groggy. He hated being sick and knowing that he'll be sick for two and a half weeks doesn't make him feel any better. As he thought he began to wonder why the ceiling was spinning. Remembering Kendall's words about telling your room mate if you felt any different, Carlos decided to throw one of his pillows at James to wake him up.

Once James got hit with the pillow, he immediately woke up and lifted his hand to his head to fix his hair. You could say it was just a habit since Carlos loved to wake him up by throwing pillows. Memories of what happened just a few hours ago soon flooded their way back into James' mind as he began to give himself an evaluation. No, he just felt really tired. He was already beginning to hate this disease and it hadn't even been a day yet. He really hated knowing that sickness will be cast upon him, which might ruin his famous Diamond complexion.

"James." Someone calling his name brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Carlos seeing his eyes firmly shut and a pillow over his head. "James, I'm dizzy."

"Oh ok, maybe you have a fever." James threw his legs over the side of his bed to go check his Latino friend. As his feet hit the ground and he stood up, he was hit with a dizzy spell then a nauseous feeling before landing face first on the ground. All he could do was groan.

"James!" Carlos lifted his head from underneath his pillow to see his friend lying on the floor and not getting up. He began to attempt getting out of bed when a headache started pounding his head. He felt like he couldn't even move. He slowly made his way over to James and rolled him over to see that he'd already had passed out.

_Great. How am I supposed to get him back in bed?_ Carlos asked himself. He knew he couldn't just leave him there or else James would be really mad. He then lifted James under his arms and attempted to drag him back into bed. Being that James was much taller and muscular than him, Carlos struggled to bring him to his bed. He finally succeeded, but was then left to deal with his own headache and dizziness. He just decided to go back to sleep, but instead of getting back into his own bed, Carlos just fell asleep on James' bed with his brunette friend.

* * *

He felt like someone had hit him over the head with a hammer and then punched him in the stomach. He hurt all over and couldn't even keep his eyes open because of the dizziness that had washed over him. He needed to tell Kendall.

"Kendall." No response.

"Kendall." Silence.

"Kendall!" A stir.

"KENDALL!" Kendall sat upright in his head with his hands over his ears. Ugh, the noise was driving him crazy and made his head feel like it was gonna explode.

"Kendall. Buddy, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he opened his eyes to find his older friend clutching his head in pain.

"Head..hurts. Too..loud." Logan instantly felt bad for yelling. His intentions were just to wake Kendall up, not bring pain to his head. It appeared to Logan that Kendall might have a migraine or just a bad headache like him.

"Logan. I need…aspirin." He felt the same way. Although his body was aching all over, Logan still got up to get his friend medicine. His friends counted on him to help them feel better since he was like a young doctor, but he wasn't really sure if everyday medicines were going to help with their symptoms. He got a hold of the aspirin when he finally made it to the bathroom (after stumbling the whole time) and filled a paper cup with water. He took two for himself then got six more tablets and three more cups of water to split between his friends.

Logan carefully walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to James and Carlos' room without spilling the water. He opened the door to find the two lying in James' bed with Carlos lying directly on top of James. _He's not gonna be happy when he wakes up, _Logan thought. He slowly went to their nightstand and placed the two cups of water down with two tablets in front of each. He exited the room quietly before making it back to his own room.

When he opened his bedroom door, Kendall was in the same position: head in his hands as he sat up with his covers a mess. He handed the pills and water to Kendall, who accepted them quickly. Logan made his way back to his own bed and immediately shut his eyes. He knew it was going to be a long two and a half weeks.

* * *

**Ok so that sucked. No, there just wasn't enough whumpage, but trust me, it'll get more intense as the chapters go on! This barely even scratched the surface! Ok chapter 4 should be up soon! Review:)**


	4. Emotions

**GUYS I'M BACK! I took some time off from my other story and I kinda stopped this one. I was going to discontinue it but all of a sudden I got a whole bunch of reviews and favs so I said "why not?"**

**Sorry guys this chapter SUCKS and is super short so I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

Dr. Helmswick stared at the multiple monitors in front of him, jotting down notes every now and again. His research was going well so far and it was much easier to do now that Tony, Fred, Roy, and Mark installed hidden cameras around Apartment 2J.

On his notepad, he had written down the various symptoms each boy had gone through, amount of time asleep, and medicines they took. So far, all the boys seemed to have experienced headaches, extreme tiredness, dizziness, and slight nausea. It was also observed that each boy took two pills of aspirin with water.

"Sir, is there anything we can do?" the doctor jumped at the sudden appearance of Mark in the room. The man awaited an answer patiently while Dr. Helmswick caught his breath. He was so used to being alone most of the time that he wasn't used to the presence of others. He thought for a moment before responding.

"No, you and the others may leave. I may need you in the next few days, so be ready."

Yes, sir." Mark walked out of the research center and down the hall into a different part of the building.

The doctor soon began writing more on the notepad as he began to predict the next set of symptoms. He knew how much torture these boys would go through and knew that each stage of the disease was worse than the last. And from the looks of it, the boys were in for it.

* * *

Kendall sat in bed feeling extremely uncomfortable. He felt as though he was going through hot and cold flashes every ten minutes and had a knot in his stomach. His vision was distorted due to dizziness, but he managed the will power to grab his phone to text Kelly that's they'd all be out sick. The letters swam in his head as he attempted to write out the few sentences to their producer's assistant.

Finally, he succeeded in typing his text and sent it to Kelly, but it was at a price. His body was overrun with nausea and he quickly grabbed the turquoise colored waste bucket next to his bed. Kendall began to retch, eliminating whatever contents were left in his stomach.

The horrid sound of vomiting and smell of stomach acid was enough to wake Logan from his dreamless slumber. He gently began rubbing his eyes and noticed that his headache hadn't subsided, rather it had increased. Turning his head to the right, Logan saw his friend sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his bucket. Logan felt terrible, physically and emotionally, and didn't know what to do for Kendall. It was obvious now that medicines were useless for Hindericks.

Somehow, Logan managed to pry himself from his own bed and make his way over to Kendall's. He slowly rubbed circles on Kendall's back to soothe him as he purged. Noticing that the episode had ended, he helped his blond friend lie back down. The back of his hand connected with Kendall's forehead to see if he was warm. There was definitely extra warmth radiating from Kendall, leading to the conclusion that he had a fever. He noticed Kendall was shivering and quickly covered him with all the blankets on his bed.

Logan trudged back to his own bed, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. He was completely drained and ready to collapse. He lied on hid bed now, suddenly being hit with a heavy nauseous feeling. Acting quickly, he grabbed his baby blue bucket as he felt bile trickling up his throat. He mentally sighed as he began to retch, knowing he was alone on this one. Kendall was out cold after his puke-filled adventure as his body tried to regain the energy it had lost.

Logan's mind soon went back to what was going on now as he noticed the bucket filling quickly. Thankfully though, it was a short vomiting spell, so he didn't have to worry about a messy clean-up.

* * *

His eyes sprang open, trying to take in his surroundings. Noticing an extra weight, he maneuvered his body to see a short Latino laying right there on his bed. Not happy, he began to wake up the boy.

"Carlos, get lost." Kicking his shoulder, James attempted to wake the slumbering Carlos. So far, he was unsuccessful.

"Carlos! Get up!" with one last hard kick, James managed to wake Carlos. The younger boy opened his eyes, immediately putting his hand to his aching shoulder.

Exhausted from the yelling and kicking, James gave one last command. "Get off my bed, you're all sweaty."

"Yeah you're one to talk." Carlos responded weakly while he tried to get to his own bed.

The taller boy gasped and grasped at his face, trying to feel for excess moisture on his skin. And he didn't like what he felt. Suddenly alert, he felt his clammy skin, a lot of sweat and the hair he had worked so hard on was now soaked and clamped to his forehead.

"Shit! My hair!" James said, forgetting his 'sudden illness' and grabbing his mirror. He reached down quickly, pulling out his mirror from the nightstand drawer and looking at his complexion.

Unfortunately for the brunette, the motion was too fast for his sick head and he instantly grew nauseous. Well, that and what he had seen in the mirror had contributed. Acting quickly, he reached for his red bucket and retched right into it. His throat became raw and a weak feeling took over all throughout his muscles.

"Oh, James!" Carlos said as he looked at his poor friend.

Out of nowhere, James lifted his head from the bucket, dazed and confused, then began balling. He curled his knees up to his chest and put his head down, all the while having Carlos's eyes watch from across the room.

Carlos' eyes went wide as he watched the display. James NEVER cried in front of ANYONE. He couldn't even recall the last time he'd seen him cry. Not since…ever! James and Kendall were the rocks. They could never be broken down, they could only be built up and ready to protect the smaller ones, such as Logan and Carlos. But now, this was a totally different story.

He wished he could say something, anything, but he was at a total loss of words. Sitting dumbfounded and staring at his emotionally deteriorating best friend, Carlos tried to think of something to do.

"B-buddy, what's wr-rong?" shakily Carlos asked, not used to the situation at all. And frankly, he was quite nervous.

"I-I can't take this! It's o-only been one freaking day and I-I…I hate this shit!" James said with a nervous breath. He never handled illness well, being that he was rarely sick. It was Carlos that was always sick, but now that they're ALL dealing with stupid Hindericks, he just doesn't know what's going to happen.

"Me too. But we've gotta stay strong if we wanna…you know…live and stuff." Carlos muttered the last part with a gulp. The fact that they could die from this was enough to make his entire body shake uncontrollably.

"A-And I never got to pursue my other d-dream of becoming an actor! And a m-model!" Going into hysterics again, James put his head back down between his knees.

"James, we will make it through this and continue to be singers. Then you can be an actor and a model. Just keep your head high." Carlos said, taking the position of Kendall for once. It felt strange, but at the same time felt so right.

"But what if I can't do this?" James said weakly, becoming increasingly tired from his emotions running on high and the headache settling in.

"I have faith in you, Mr. Diamond." Carlos said with a smile. Although he was feeling poorly himself, he masked his pain with a smile for his friend because him mom had always said to put others first. Crawling to the edge of his bed, Carlos hoped off and made his way to James, engulfing him in a tight embrace for comfort.

James gladly accepted the hug by grasping a shaky boy in his own arms. Forgetting about his own problems, he turned to his friend once more. "Thanks buddy. I have faith in you, too."

Releasing the hug, Carlos smiled at his friend and thanked him for the compliment. But before completely parting, he spoke up. "You're warm, James. Here, Logan probably left these pills here for us to take. Take those then go to sleep for me, okay?"

Nodding, the brunette grasped the two pills and water, thus consuming them then resting his head upon his pillow. The entire time, Carlos remained smiling, even after taking the pills and realizing that his nausea was building, because he knew he had helped James for once instead of the other way around.

* * *

**Who liked the Jarlos scene? I know I did...kinda:/**

**Review for me babes:)**


End file.
